Mero marionete
by Girnevra Malfoy
Summary: Nunca tinha aprendido nada, fora apenas uma mero marionete na mão de todos, e quando aprendeu seu primeiro sentimento, aprendeu também sua primeira verdade:Nada é eterno e nem durável.     Com continuação, ainda não postada, com Draco e Ginny. Aguardem.


**Nunca tinha aprendido nada, fora apenas uma mera marionete na mão de todos, e quando aprendeu seu primeiro sentimento, aprendeu também sua primeira verdade:Nada é eterno e nem durável.**

**Fazia mais de um ano que seu amor se fora, levando consigo tudo o que restava para ela: Ele mesmo.**

**Dependia dele par tudo,aprendera a depender de tudo, porque assim foi criada.**

**Não existia uma Ginny verdadeira, uma que tivesse verdadeiros sentimentos, mente própria, e voz que pudesse se pronunciar.**

**Todos diziam o que tinha que fazer, diziam o que tinham de pensar, o que tinha de sentir. E foi assim que viveu muitos anos de sua vida, sem mente, alma, sentimentos ou voz.**

**Era apenas uma sombra da vida dos outros, até que tudo mudara, para continuar igual.**

**Era 25 de dezembro, e todos tinham voltado para casa, porque o natal se aproximava. **

**Todos iriam desfrutar da vida, de suas famílias, porque agora tudo era possível.Graças a Harry Potter.**

**Sua vitória na guerra não foi surpresa, não foi ao menos festejada. Porque era tudo o que devia ser.**

**Era tudo como todos diziam que devia ser.**

**E nessa noite quase tudo foi feito como devia:**

**Seu pedido de casamento para mim.**

**E nenhuma emoção, nada havia.**

**Foi aonde descobri que algo estava errado, porque não senti nada, porque pela primeira vez não havia ninguém para dizer o que sentir.**

**Eu estava livre de qualquer influencia, e Harry sentia o mesmo, porque em nossos olhos não havia sentimentos algum, e sentimos pela primeira vez algo.**

**Mais o que devíamos fazer?**

**Fomos criados para um propósito e agora que esse propósito tinha sido comprido o que deveriam fazer?**

**Se casarem e tentar viver feliz como todos queriam?**

**Nos libertaríamos desses correntes e correríamos para vivermos finalmente?**

**Mais não foi isso que aconteceu...**

**Eu e você sabíamos que não poderíamos correr, porque não teríamos para aonde correr.**

**Assim resolvemos pelo mais fácil e seguro, nosso casamento, sem amor ou alma. Apenas um casamento.**

**E eu voltei a ser como a antiga menina de sempre, voltei a ser a submissa Ginny, aonde não havia nada, alem de um corpo aonde nada funcionava sem comando.**

**Cheguei a pensar que poderia sentir algo por você, e senti, não porque me mandam, mais sim por mim. Foi o primeiro sentimento que tive e foi a inveja.**

**E eu fui infeliz, fui infeliz em um modo inimaginável. Porque você começou a aprender a viver, a sorrir e a sentir. Coisa que eu ainda não havia aprendido.**

**E eu vi você aprender a amar de verdade, vi em você o poder de sentir algo, vi também o poder de você VIVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Coisa que nunca aconteceu comigo.**

**E agora o que eu podia fazer? Eu apenas via você, e não sabia o que fazer, porque nada estava ao meu alcance, porque ninguém me guiava.**

**Eu estava perdida e confusa, ninguém me guiava e nada sabia fazer, e por isso te vir ir embora viver finalmente.**

**E o que aconteceria comigo? Eu não tinha mais ninguém que me guiasse.**

**E foi ai que vi, que o que era mais precioso era você, porque era o único que sabia o que sentia, que sentia o mesmo. E eu sei que cheguei a te amar, de verdade.**

**E vi esse sentimento fugir, foi quando aprendi a primeira coisa verdadeira.**

**Nenhum sentimento é eterno e nem verdadeiro.**

**Tudo é mera manipulação dos outros.**

**Pelo menos espero que agora você possa viver, sinceramente espero que possa viver SUA VIDA.**

**E espero que um dia eu possa fazer o mesmo, por mim mesma, sem ninguém.**

**Amor-te, meu ex-amor.**

_NdA: Chatinha? Eu sei, mais acho que tem algum sentimento nela, algo que todos na verdade sentimos, que as vezes somos meros marionetes, sem alma ou comando._

_Vocês não acham?Me digam o que acha de fic, porque ela pode ter continuação, vai depender de vocês._

_Bjos de Girnevra Malfoy, a autora mais chata que vocês devem conhecer._


End file.
